1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to printed circuit board design technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for checking a layout of a printed circuit board using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed circuit board (PCB) layout is important in a manufacturing process of a motherboard and is closely related to product quality. If a signal line of an element (e.g., a voltage regulator) in a PCB is bent at an acute angle, then interference noise may be generated. The interference noise can interface with a differential signal transmitted by the signal line. The signal lines which are bent at an acute angle (i.e., signal lines which do not meet design criteria) are checked manually, it is a time-consuming work and prone to mistakes. Therefore, a more efficient method for checking a layout of a printed circuit board is desired.